


Asking Questions (You Don't Want Answers To...)

by M_E_Scribbles



Series: Modern Dating Adventures of Ranya [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Figuring out what the Bios want, Fluff and Angst, Questions are answered, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/pseuds/M_E_Scribbles
Summary: After the Bios (aka Raven and Ryan's biological parents) show up uninvited at Raven's building for the third time, she decides enough is enough. With Anya and Ryan at her side, and the Griffins (plus Lexa) at her back, she agrees to sit down and hear them out.She didn't know what to expect but their news... completely out of left field...





	Asking Questions (You Don't Want Answers To...)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I'd have this out on the 1st but then I nearly broke my thumb and I couldn't write. As it was, I was scolded for trying to type. So I waited until my thumb didn't feel like it was about to fall off and run away to type this out. I'm not going to lie. There could be errors. If you see one, let me know so I can fix it?
> 
>  
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and questions are encouraged! And encouraging!

“Are you going to let us in?” Tadgh Ó Conchobhair inquired, glaring down at the woman who had nearly broken his arm the night before.

“No,” Luna answered simply, her lips bending into a small smirk.

Zarita tried to look over Luna’s shoulder, “Raven? Are you home?”

Pulling the door closer to her side, Luna blocked her line of sight. She glanced behind her, hoping for some indication for Raven about what she wanted. Instead she spotted Raven in the living room, her arms around herself, hands gripping arms so tightly her knuckle were white.

Turning back to the couple, Luna shook her head, “She’s busy. Try calling next time. Bye!”

Ignoring their protests, she closed the door in their shocked faces.

“Raven?” Luna spoke softly. She approached her carefully. Anya had never mentioned Raven having panic attacks but if there was ever a time for one… being semi-stalked by the parents who let you walk away from them when you were fourteen was a great time to start, right?

“Did they leave?” Raven bit out.

Oh.

Luna straightened. Raven wasn’t scared. She wasn’t panicking. She was furious.

“I don’t know. If they haven’t, Anya will take care of them,” Luna replied.

It took a moment, but then Raven nodded, “You can go then. Anya will be here soon.”

“What?” Luna blinked at her.

“It’s all good. You came, we talked. I’ll tell Anya you apologized,” Raven said. She motioned toward the door, “see you soon, okay?”

“Raven, I can stay. I think Anya – ”

Scoffing, Raven cut her off, “I’ve got enough going on right now. I can’t hash out why you were being an ass to me. I don’t want to. And I really need Anya here so I actually can’t let myself think about how or why she let you.”

“No, it wasn’t – ” Luna tried again.

“It’s fine. We’re good. You’re sorry. I’m not petty. You were a jerk. I forgive you. You thought some of it was funny. I plotted your death. Whatever,” Raven sighed before she ran her hands over her face. She moved toward the door, stopping just short of it, “If you really want to rehash all of this later, after I’ve had some time with Anya and a lot of booze, we’ll talk.”

Just as Luna was about to start arguing again, Raven heard Anya in the hallway. She smiled at Luna, then pulled the door open. “See you!”

“Hey!” Anya moved so she was between Raven and the Bios. She cupped Raven’s face gently and kissed her. Pulling back, she studied her closely, the furrow in her brow told Raven know she didn’t like what she was seeing. She glanced at Luna, “Thanks for staying with her.”

“No worries!” Luna nodded. “I’ll see you guys later then.”

She hurried away, not before glaring at the Bios one last time.

Stepping up next to Anya, Raven waved goodbye to Luna before turning to the Bios. She glared, her face settling into the mask she’d always adopted with them. She only softened when Anya slipped an arm around her waist.

Tilting her head back, Raven met her tawny eyes. The sympathy in them was warring with the anger.

“Are you okay?” Anya asked softly.

“I’m better now that you’re here,” Raven whispered back. She kissed Anya’s jaw.

Anya’s only response was to press a kiss to her forehead. Before Raven could say anything else, Zarita cleared her throat.

“May we come in?” Tadgh asked.

“No,” Anya snarled.

Zarita arched a brow, once again reminding Anya of her girlfriend, “I believe he was addressing our daughter.”

“That’s funny,” Raven snorted. “I thought I stopped being your daughter twelve years ago.”

At the same time, Anya straightened, using her height to look down at the older woman, “Do I look like I care who was being addressed?”

“Raven,” Tadgh said softly. “Please? Just for a few minutes.”

There was no hesitation in Raven’s answer, “No.”

“Is this because she said so?” Zarita glared up at Anya.

“No. It’s because you didn’t have any time for me for the last twenty-six years. Suddenly, my schedule is too packed for a few minutes with you,” Raven hissed.

“This is an important family matter,” Zarita tried a different tact. “We need to discuss this in private.”

The laugh that escaped Raven, loud and humorless, echoed off the walls, “Seriously? You’re trying to call a family meeting? After twelve years?”

“Raven – ” Tadgh reached for her shoulder.

“Do not,” Anya growled.

“Tell you what, I’ll call Mama G, Clarke, and Ry,” Raven laughed again. “We’ll have a big family meeting all together!”

Shaking her head, Zarita responded, “There’s no need to involve those women.”

“Well, you’re not welcome here. Stop coming here. Stop calling Ry. He has your number. I’ll get a dinner set up at Mama G’s and I’ll tell you when to be there. Mama G will insist on being there for this, I’m sure,” Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head. She stepped back into her apartment, pulling Anya with her. “It’ll be nice and cozy. My girlfriend, my brother, my sister, the woman who raised me, and the parents who abandoned me.”

“That isn’t fair,” Tadgh’s anger finally appeared when he snapped at her.

Raven let out an exasperated sigh, “Oh sure. I have to be fair about all of this. Of course.”

“Please, just – ” Zarita tried again.

“I’ll text you soon,” Raven cut her off. She closed the door in their faces and made sure to lock it tightly.

Waiting just inside the kitchen, Anya watched her. She looked like she was ready to explode.

“Raves?”

“Yeah?” Her eyes were closed, her head leaning back against the door.

“Are you…” Anya stopped speaking, shaking her head. Of course she isn’t okay. Why bother asking if she is? Instead, she slowly moved toward her, “Baby. Let’s get you settled.”

All of the strength seemed to drain from Raven. She slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor, her legs stretched out in front of her. She couldn’t even bring her legs up to bury her face in her knees.

“Come on,” Anya bent down and lifted her up. She didn’t even hesitate as she carried her to her bedroom.

“I just want them to leave me alone. It isn’t that hard to understand!” Raven muttered when Anya lowered her to the bed.

Pausing just long enough to slip out of her shoes and jacket, Anya joined her. She wrapped Raven in her arms and held her tightly, “I know.”

“Why is everything happening now?” Raven demanded, lifting her head from Anya’s chest. “First there was the crap with Niylah. Then Luna. Now the Bios won’t leave me alone. I just…” Raven sighed, burrowing into Anya’s neck, “I just want it to stop. I want to breathe without someone wanting to tell me how to live!”

“So breathe,” Anya ran her hands up and down her back. She pressed kisses into her hair, “I’m here. You don’t have to be strong about this right now. I’ve got you, love.”

****

It was only a little while later when Raven sat up and moved off the bed. She’d grabbed her phone and, as she paced the length of her bedroom, started to unlock it when Anya’s hand covered her screen. Glancing up, Raven saw her girlfriend sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Before you start doing whatever it is you’re planning,” Anya lowered her hand. “Can we talk?”

“Sure,” Raven nodded. She tossed her phone on her bed. “About what?”

Anya placed her hands on Raven’s hips, pulling her gently until Raven was between her legs. She smiled when Raven’s arms looped around her neck. She kissed a toned bicep before speaking. “Can we talk about Luna? And why she was here?”

“No,” Raven shook her head and took a step back.

Clutching her hips a little tighter, Anya kept her close, “Raves, please?”

“Ahn, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Anya replied without hesitation, leaning up a bit to kiss Raven’s full lips.

Giving her just a peck, Raven stepped back again, “I love you but if I have to talk about your dumbass best friend right now, I might actually scream. She was here. She stopped the Bios. Cool. That’s it for now.”

“Raven,” Anya said, trying to bring her close again.

“I’m serious, Ahn,” Raven arched a brow. She took Anya’s wrists in her hands and kissed her once before she pulled her hands away. “I can’t have that discussion again. Not right now especially.”

“I just want to – ”

Clicking her tongue, Raven snatched up her phone and marched into the living room. “I’m not talking about it!”

“Where are you going?” Anya shouted at her back.

“Texting Ry and Clarke,” she yelled over her shoulder.

**Rae: (10:47a)**

Are you two busy?

**Rae: (10:47a)**

I’m calling an emergency sibling

meeting so you have no choice

but to respond!

**Ry: (10:50a)**

I’m here! And free for the next

few hours.

**CG: (10:51a)**

I just finished cleaning up my

paints.

**Rae: (10:53a)**

I have news. You won’t like it…

****

To say that Abby was willing to host the family dinner would be an understatement. To say she was unhappy about would be even more so. All it took was Raven calling her in tears, Anya having to take the phone and explain the situation while Raven sobbed into her neck. There had been no hesitation in Abby’s voice when she spoke to her daughter on speakerphone.

“Of course, my little bird!” Abby insisted. Then she sniffled and cleared her throat. “You can tell those people to be here on Friday at 5:30, okay?”

“Are y-you s-s-sure?” Raven fought her tears.

Abby responded immediately and emphatically, “yes, Raven! I’m completely sure!”

“Friday at 5:30?” Anya repeated.

“Yes,” Abby said.

“Thank you,” Raven mumbled, her head falling to Anya’s shoulder again.

Mama G clicked her tongue at that, “You never have to thank me for something like this. You’re my daughter and I love you. I’ll do whatever I can to help you.”

****

**_Friday 5:22pm_ **

And now… There isn’t anything for Raven to do but wait. Everything is set up. Everyone is gathered at Abby’s house. Ryan is in the kitchen with their mom, making sure the food is prepared and the table is set. Clarke and Lexa are in the living, pretending to stare at the fire dancing among the logs while really watching Raven pace in the foyer. And Anya, beautiful, wonderful Anya, is leaning against the wall, waiting patiently for Raven to stand still enough for a hug or a kiss.

 ** _I don’t think I can do this_** , Raven signed as soon as she stopped in front of her girlfriend.

 ** _Do what?_** Anya asked before sliding her hands up along Raven’s arms to cup her neck and pull her in for a kiss.

The contented hum Raven let out vibrated against her palms. Anya smiled and kissed her again.

 ** _I just don’t know what they would want_** , Raven said.

 ** _You’re putting too much of this on you_** , Anya shook her head and sighed. She’d seen Raven pacing and muttering for the last two days. It was like she blamed herself for the Bios showing up unannounced. **_This is all on them. It’s always been on them._**

 ** _I know that_** , Raven replied. She did know that. She knew she had a perfectly valid reason to be so upset. The Bios reappearing wasn’t something she’d anticipated ever happening, not in a million years. Ryan was in college; she was working at a lab. They were adults. Why would they suddenly want to come back?

 ** _Do I look okay?_** Raven asked for the millionth time.

Glancing down, Anya took a moment to appreciate the silky red button-down Raven had picked out. And the tight dark blue jeans it was tucked into.

Nodding, Anya winked at her, **_You look as amazing as you always do, Raves. Although you probably could have picked out some different socks._**

 ** _Hey!_** Raven swatted her shoulder. **_My socks are fine. Everyone loves Wonder Woman!_**

 ** _I love you_** , she replied, leaning in for another kiss.

Glancing over Raven’s shoulder into the living room, Anya’s eyes found the clock. It was nearly time for the Ó Conchobhairs to arrive. She nodded, just once. Clarke was by Raven’s side immediately, whispering to her as she led her into the living room. Lexa shot up a moment later, pointing at the door when Anya arched a brow.

Oh. Right. The Bios were due to arrive.

Biting back another sigh, Anya headed to Raven’s old bedroom to put her aids in. She and Raven had grown used to her going without them when it was just the two of them. It helped cut down on the headaches, for which Anya was very grateful. But when they had company, especially company Anya didn’t know well, she still used them.

By the time she was back downstairs, everyone had gathered in the foyer.

“Where are they?” Anya asked, moving to stand next to Raven and slide an arm around her waist.

“You put your aids in?” Raven ignored her question.

Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, Anya showed off her aids. Clarke had painted them for her, bright and beautiful colors. She winked at her girlfriend, “I want to be able to hear them when they’re making up their excuses.”

“You didn’t have to,” Raven smoothed down the collar of Anya’s black button-down shirt.

“I know,” Anya replied. “But my head hasn’t hurt much in days and I don’t want to worry about missing something important.”

Just then, another series of knocks sounded at the door. Then Tadgh Ó Conchobhair called out a greeting.

“Why haven’t you let them in?” Anya asked.

“We couldn’t decide who should invite the evil into the house,” Ryan quipped from his spot next to the door.

Snorting, Abby nodded, “None of us really needs that sort of thing hanging over our head.”

While Anya could agree with that, she also wanted to get the dinner over with. So she pressed a kiss to Raven’s hair and stepped forward to let their guests in. Waving off protests from Raven and Ryan, Anya opened the door.

“Oh,” Zarita deflated a little at the sight of her. “It’s you.”

“Yes, it’s me,” Anya’s eyes narrowed slightly at the lack of greeting. “Would you and your husband like to come in?”

Offering a hand, Tadgh gave her a smile that many women had claimed to faint over, “I’m Tadgh. I don’t know that we’ve – ”

“Are you coming in or not?” Raven snapped, appearing behind Anya in an instant. She didn’t want them touching her.

“Raven!” Zarita exclaimed, her mouth shifting from a tiny frown of displeasure to a small smile.

“Why are you surprised she’s here?” Ryan asked, stepping between the Bios and his family. “She invited you.”

With a chuckle and a nod, Tadgh reached forward to clap a hand on Ryan’s shoulder. He’d barely made contact before Ryan jerked away.

“Are you all going to be this hostile all night?” Zarita asked, stepping into the house and shrugging out of her jacket.

“I have twelve years of attitude to catch you up on,” Raven snapped.

Taking the jacket from Zarita, Tadgh handed it to Ryan. Then he turned to Abby, “You have a wonderful home.”

“One filled with love,” Abby arched a brow. “Love Raven and Ryan took a while to accept when they first came here.”

“Are we really going to rehash all of that again?” Zarita snapped.

That had Clarke growling, “Did you think you were going to come here and not talk about how you allowed them to leave?”

“We have something important to discuss with our children. I’m not sure the rest of you need to be here for that,” Tadgh replied, resting a gentle hand on Zarita’s shoulder to keep her from responding.

“We are their family!” Lexa said coldly. She moved to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Anya, in front of the Griffins. “You don’t have to be here. You’re only here because you were harassing Raven.”

Stiffening, Zarita glared at the two-woman wall in front of her, “Harassing?”

“What do you call showing up at her home multiple times without invitation and after being told to leave her alone?” Anya hissed. She glanced back Raven and met her eye. Those beautiful brown eyes she loved so much were already brimming with sadness.

“Maybe,” Abby said calmly, stepping forward, “we should take this to the table. Dinner is hot and waiting. Let’s not waste the food.”

It took a few moments for Ryan to nod and offer to show the Bios the way to the table. Raven tried to follow but Anya caught her arm and shook her head. Instead, they headed upstairs to her bedroom.

“Are you okay?” Anya asked as soon as she closed the door behind her.

“No,” Raven sniffled.

She was hugging her torso, her arms crossed in front of her and her hands gripping her sides tightly. She was nowhere near being even close to okay.

“What do you need?” Anya asked, moving forward to hold her face gently, tipping it back so she could meet her eye.

“For them to be gone?” Raven turned her head slightly, just enough to kiss Anya’s palm.

Shaking her head, Anya sighed, “I can’t make that happen. I have a feeling they’re not going to leave you alone until they’ve said whatever they’ve come to say. You don’t have to like it but I think its what has to happen.”

Raven sighed. She knew her girlfriend as right. Whatever the Bios had to say, she needed to hear it. If only so they’d leave her alone! So she steeled herself and nodded. She could do that much. Especially with Anya by her side.

“Ready?” Anya asked.

Just as Raven reached for her hand, Anya grimaced slightly. It would have been unnoticeably to anyone but Raven. Even Lexa would have had a hard time spotting the barely there change in her expression.

“You have a headache?” Raven asked. “You’ve only them in for fifteen minutes today.”

“It’s fine. A few pain killers and I’m good to go,” Anya hurried to assure her. “It usually takes a while to adjust to the newest model.”

With a firm shake of her head, and hands fisted on her hips, Raven pointed to the bathroom, “take them out.”

“Raves,” Anya tried to argue.

“Nope. I don’t care if they won’t understand you. I don’t care if it makes them uncomfortable,” Raven insisted, pointing again. She smiled gently then, “this is your home too. And your family. You should be as comfortable as you can be. So take them out and have Mama G give you something. If you feel better in a bit, then put them back in.”

“I can handle this,” Anya sighed.

Raven jabbed a finger at the bathroom again, “the longer you argue, the longer they’ll be here. And I’d like to get them away from Ry sooner rather than later.”

And that’s how Anya ended up sitting at a table with her family and the Bios without her aids in. She knew she could handle the dull, slightly throbbing ache, but she also knew Raven would worry over her. The last thing Anya wanted was Raven distracted by her when she was dealing with the Ó Conchobhairs.

She’d promised herself she’d stay out of it all as much as possible. Raven didn’t need a guard dog. She needed gentle and constant reassurance that she was there. A hand on her thigh, fingers playing with the baby hairs at the top of her neck, a kiss to her hand whenever Anya managed to capture it. Just… wordless promises of Anya’s continued presence.

In all honesty though, Anya wasn’t sure why she had to take her aids out anyway. No one was talking. They were thirty minutes into dinner and no one had said more than ‘pass the salt?’ or ‘this is really good’ so far.

 ** _You okay?_** Lexa asked when she noticed Anya glaring at a spot on the wall just over Clarke’s head.

 ** _I’m fine_** , Anya replied. She jerked her head subtly toward Raven, **_She saw me flinch and was worried about my head hurting. So I took them out._**

 ** _Why do you look like you want to kill someone?_** Ryan smiled as he joined in.

She was about to respond when Raven stiffened next to her. Anya’s hand immediately dropped to her thigh and squeezed. Raven was saying something and from the arch of her brow, the only thing Anya could really see in her profile, she wasn’t happy.

 ** _What?_** Anya turned back to Lexa, wanting to know what was being said.

 ** _Her mother_** ­– Lexa started to sign, then she jumped and glared at Clarke. She rubbed at her ribs and said something to earn a soft kiss. Then she stuck her tongue out at Clarke before turning back to Anya, **_Zarita is asking why you’re signing. And not responding to anything people are saying. She was a little… abrasive about it._**

Even as her eyes narrowed, Anya’s head turned to Zarita. The woman was turned away from her, talking to Abby who looked angry enough to spit nails. Tadgh was staring at the table. As if he could feel Anya’s eyes, he looked up at her, **_I’m sorry._**

 ** _You sign?_** Anya asked, incredulous.

 ** _A useful skill I picked up from a trainer years ago,_** he replied with a little shrug. **_My wife… she isn’t usually like this._**

She snorted at that, drawing Zarita’s attention. Anya shot a glare in her direction before asking Tadgh, **_Like what? A pushy and overbearing woman?_**

Tadgh shook his head, **_No. She’s been trying to build up the courage to seek Raven out for years. She’s been making herself sick with worry about all of this._**

 ** _Maybe she shouldn’t have allowed Raven and Ryan to leave her house then,_** Anya scowled.

 ** _It was what Raven wanted,_** Tadgh defended.

Snorting, Anya rolled her, **_Raven was fourteen. Who lets a child make that sort of decision?_**

 ** _Raven has always had a mind of her own_** , Tadgh replied.

 ** _She was a child. A child you two chose to bring into this world. And then, because she wasn’t convenient for you, because she and Ryan weren’t convenient for your projected life, you gave them away_** , Anya signed quickly, her jaw clenched tight enough to heighten the ache in her head. **_So she chose a new family. A family that loves her. And now, because you obviously need something, you’re back and pestering her. As if she owes you anything._**

 ** _She’s my daughter_** , Tadgh’s eyes fell back to the table. After a beat, he looked back up and found Anya glaring at him.

A hand falling on her shoulder drew his attention to Raven. Anya leaned down and kissed her fingers. When Raven’s eyes met Tadgh’s, she stiffened.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“I’m great,” Raven snapped, making sure her head was turned enough for Anya to see her lips. “I’ll be even better when your wife stops insulting my girlfriend.”

Zarita gasped at the accusation, “I did no such thing! I only asked why she wasn’t saying anything anymore!”

Before Raven could respond, Anya reached up for the hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and smiled gently. She leaned in until her lips were against Raven’s ear and whispered, “It’s fine.”

“No,” Raven said after Anya leaned back. “It isn’t. They don’t need to be any more rude than what they have been.”

“We haven’t,” Tadgh disagreed.

“I beg to differ,” Ryan interjected, making sure to sign as he spoke so Anya could keep up with the conversation. “You keep popping in whenever you want recently. I told you to leave me alone. Rae told you to leave her alone. We all asked you to leave us alone. And yet… here we are.”

Snapping her head toward the young man, Zarita gasped again, “Perhaps we wanted to see our children.”

“Not your children,” Clarke said easily, taking another bite of her dinner.

“Are you still eating?” Lexa asked.

Nodding, Clarke did a little happy dance, “I’m hungry. Does anyone want me talking to those two on an empty stomach?”

“You’re right,” Abby laughed and pushed Clarke’s plate a little closer to her. “You should finish eating.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Anya sighed. She wasn’t used to keeping up with so many speaking at once. A tap on her shoulder had her opening her eyes. Tadgh was smiling at her.

 ** _I’m sorry if we’ve made you uncomfortable,_** he said.

 ** _You practically stalking my girlfriend made me uncomfortable. This is just annoying_** , Anya replied.

He nodded, like he thought he could understand where she was coming from, **_You make her happy. It is a great thing to see, how happy you make her._**

Eyes widening, Anya stared at him incredulously. She wanted to laugh. She really did. Instead, she shook her head, **_How do you even know what a happy Raven looks like? How can you make that kind of a claim?_** Not wanting to see whatever he’s planning on saying, she waved off his answer. **_How about you just save the rest of us some time and get to the point of all of this?_**

A hand under her chin had Anya’s head turning to her girlfriend. Raven smiled, and kissed her softly, **_Can we go upstairs for a minute?_**

 ** _Sure_** , Anya stood immediately and helped Raven stand.

They headed up the stairs quickly. Anya just barely closed the door before Raven launched herself into her arms. Laughing, Anya caught her and swung her around. It was only a few minutes later when Raven backed away enough to sign again.

 ** _You’re so amazing!_** Raven exclaimed.

 ** _I haven’t done anything!_** Anya shrugged.

Rolling her eyes, Raven kissed her, **_can you handle putting your aids in?_**

 ** _Yes,_** Anya responded. Then she moved to do so.

“Better?” Raven asked.

“If we’re going back down there?” Anya pointed over Raven’s shoulder, “yes. Absolutely.”

“And you’re amazing because you’re here and you’ve got my back,” Raven said.

Anya smiled and shrugged, “Can we go ahead and try to figure out what they’re wanting? Please? I want to take you home soon.”

“I want kisses first please?” Raven pouted slightly. “Give me something pleasant to think about while we have to listen to them?”

****

It took twenty minutes for Anya to coax Raven downstairs again. She really only allowed Anya to pull her back to the rest of their family after she started teasing and denying her kisses. As much as Anya would have loved to hide away with her, to keep her away from the Bios, she knew they’d have to face reality soon.

“Thanks for joining us again,” Clarke said, taking a bite of the brownie she was holding.

“Did you save anything for me?” Raven asked.

“I dunno,” Clarke shrugged. “Probably.”

Suddenly, Lexa appeared next to Clarke with a brownie. She held out the brownie and small glass of milk for Raven. “I hid this for you. I knew Clarke would take it for herself.”

“Betrayal!” Clarke gasped.

“Can we get a move on?” Ryan asked. “I have a date in a couple of hours.”

A quick glance at the clock on the mantel had Abby raising her brows, “A couple of hours? That’s nine o’clock.”

“Hey!” Ryan raised his hand for a high five, “Good job on learning to read a clock!”

“I pay for your schooling,” Abby deadpanned.

“You do not,” Ryan laughed. “My killer line drive skills and catlike reflexes pay for school.”

Laughter rang out in the living room, except for the corner occupied by the Ó Conchobhairs. They were watching the interactions with wide eyes.

“Can we please just finish this?” Abby said loudly. Her children silenced their laughs immediately.

Moving quickly, they all found seats in the living room. Raven and Ryan sat on couch across from the Bios who were on the loveseat. Anya occupied the spot on Raven’s other side. Lexa and Clarke were on the floor by the fireplace. Abby was in the chair, an afghan pulled over her lap.

“Can you please tell us what you want now?” Raven asked, not wanting to delay any further.

“Do they all have to be here for this?” Tadgh replied, eyeing all the people he didn’t know.

Ryan snorted, “Do you need to be here?”

“You’re being rude,” Zarita pointed out. She narrowed her eyes on Abby, “You let them speak to you like this?”

“My children are smart, independent, and amazing,” Abby shrugged. Then she leaned closer to Zarita, “And they’re being a lot nicer than I’d be about all of this. But I promised Raven I’d be on my best behavior tonight. I don’t break promises to my children.”

Silence fell again. Zarita sat back and stared, her mouth slightly open in shock.

“Maybe taking pot shots on the woman who raised the children you ignored isn’t the best route to take,” Lexa spoke quietly. She held up a hand to stop whatever Ryan was about to say. “Let’s just move on to why you’re here. The easiest way to get anything done with the Griffins is to just say it. They don’t like when you try to dance around the issue.”

“They’re Ó Conchobhairs,” Tadgh sat a little straighter.

Shaking her head and laughing, Raven objected, “My last name is Reyes. Ry’s last name is Reyes. You insisted we change our name when we left your house. So no one would figure out your secret.”

“And even if it wasn’t Reyes, we’d have taken Griffin as our name,” Ryan added, his arms crossing over his chest.

“So let’s just get on with this. What do you want?” Raven asked.

Looking from Raven to Ryan, Tadgh sighed. He rubbed a hand over his face, the over finding Zarita’s and grasping it tightly. He cleared his throat and said, “I’m sick.”

“I knew it!” Clarke shouted, holding up her fists over her head. When everyone turned to look at her, she lowered them slowly. “Sorry.”

After waiting for him to continue, Raven swallowed thickly, “Okay. So you’re sick. What does that have to do with us? Is it hereditary? Because if it is, you could have just sent an email.”

“No, no,” Tadgh shook his head. He rubbed his head and spoke again, “It’s a form of cancer. I can’t… the treatment here isn’t going to be able to do anything. I have to go to Europe for an experimental treatment.”

“So…” Ryan leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, “You’re dying?”

“Not yet,” Tadgh replied softly.

Biting at the inside of her cheek, Raven started nodding. Then she threw her hands in the air, “I still don’t see why you’re here. What do you want from us? Tears? For us to call you ‘Dad’ and welcome you back with open arms?”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind the ‘Dad’ part,” Tadgh tried to joke. No one so much as smiled.

“We’re here because we needed you to know,” Zarita finally spoke. Her voice was soft, quiet, like Raven remembered from her childhood, before she was sent away to boarding school, before all the secrets.

“Okay,” Ryan slipped one of his hands into Raven’s and squeezed. “So now we know.”

The Bios watched the siblings, tears in their eyes. They knew they’d made a mistake in letting them go. They liked to blame it on youth and pride. Tadgh was a celebrity. He was still famous worldwide. His face was on cards and billboards and his biographies were all best sellers. He’d been told over and over again by his agent and publicist that his kingdom would crash and burn if his fans learned he was married. So he’d let it get to his head. And somehow, he’d been able to convince Zarita to go along with it.

Really though, it hadn’t been a scheme meant to last for years. Just until Tadgh was an established big name player. By the time that happened though, he and Zarita had become accustomed to the parties and the famous friends. When the idea of sending Raven off to boarding school had been broached by his agent, Tadgh readily agreed it was a good idea. Of course, when Ryan had come along he’d been another surprise. But by then he and Zarita were pros at hiding their personal lives. They never discussed the children outside of the house. They never took the children anywhere. Their friends didn’t even know they were married. Their home became an enclave and Raven and Ryan were the only permanent residents.

Memories of the smiles he used to see on Raven’s little cherub face flashed in Tadgh’s mind when his eyes met hers. She wasn’t crying but there were tears building. He only wished he knew if it was from his news or from her own memories resurfacing.

“I didn’t come here to hurt either of you,” he said.

“You aren’t hurting us,” Raven replied. “You haven’t been able to do that since you signed those papers. Before that even.”

“Raven,” Zarita scolded.

Abby leaned forward, her doctor’s face firmly in place, “Instead of trying to drag forgiveness from them, why don’t you tell us exactly how sick you are and what you plans are. Then you can tell us why you’re so adamant in talking to Raven and Ryan.”

Swallowing thickly, Tadgh finally looked away from Raven. He studied Anya and her arm wrapped protectively around Raven. He glanced at Ryan, his hand wrapped around Raven’s and Clarke’s hand on his knee. While he hated what had happened to his relationship with his children because of his only foolish decisions, he was happy they’d found a home.

“I can do that,” Tadgh nodded. He cleared his throat and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. “I’ve got a type of bone cancer. I don’t know how to say the name, I swear every letter in the alphabet is in there somewhere twice. So I just say bone cancer. It’s stage 2b, so it wasn’t caught really early but… it isn’t too late yet. The problem is the tumor is on my spine. The doctors won’t operate for obvious reasons.”

“Chemo isn’t an option either. His health is excellent but they were worried bout how his body would handle the treatment because of the location,” Zarita added.

“I have some friends you can talk to,” Abby, ever the doctor, offered kindly.

Tadgh shook his head, “I’ve seen all the specialists. No one wants to be the one to paralyze Tadgh Ó Conchobhair.”

“So why are you here?” Anya asked as gently as she could.

“We have to go to Europe,” Zarita answered as he fingers began to play with the buttons of her shirt.

“And you want money for the trip?” Raven questioned. “I know we still technically have our trust funds but that doesn’t mean I want to give you anything. I don’t see what any of this has to do with me and Ry. Is this you trying to make amends like some sort of twelve-step program?”

Again, Tadgh shook his head, “No. Nothing like that.”

Shifting so he was sitting on the edge of the couch, Ryan asked, “So what then?”

“You know about your brothers don’t you?” Came Zarita’s response.

“Yeah, I do,” Raven nodded.

All of a sudden, the Ó Conchobhairs looked uncomfortable. They shifted in their seats and kept glancing at each other. Almost like they were trying to figure out who was going to talk next.

Finally, Tadgh nodded, “We can’t take them with us.”

Since Raven had never been to space, she didn’t know what it felt like to be totally weightless in real life. But in that moment, as soon as Bio Dad’s meaning sank in, she felt like she was floating. There was no way the Bios had hunted her down and insisted on speaking to her for the reason she now suspected.

“What does that have to do with Rae and Ry?” Clarke asked, her blue eyes turning cold.

“We don’t know how long the treatment will take. Some people have recovered in a few months, others have taken a year or more,” Zarita explained further. She glanced at Abby before dropping her eyes to the floor.

“What does this have to do with me?” Raven asked.

“We need someone to watch the boys,” Tadgh replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

Raven jumped to her feet. She wavered a moment, her leg trying to buckle under her. Anya’s hand on her hip steadied her. She reached down and grasped Anya’s fingers, holding the hand in place. She glowered at the Bios as she spoke through her teeth, “You have got to be kidding me. Why don’t you call your agent and see what he can do? I’m sure he can handle the situation for you.”

“He doesn’t know I’m sick,” Tadgh murmured.

“You… you’re just – ” Raven shook her head and tilted her head back to look at the ceiling. After a moment, she let out a harsh laugh, a single tear rolling down her cheek. “You’re un-fucking-believable.”

And then she was gone, Anya and Ryan on her heels.

****

The three of them drove to Clarke and Raven’s apartment in complete silence. They didn’t even turn the radio on in the car. The only sound besides their breathing came when Raven’s cell phone dinged.

**CG: (7:32p)**

Lexa and I are on our way to our

place. I’m picking up supplies. Be

home soon.

**CG: (7:32p)**

Mom kicked them out after she

read them the riot act. I’ve never

seen adults cower quite like that.

I don’t think Lexa’s glare helped

them much either though…

**CG: (7:33p)**

Love you, Sis!!

 

Raven chuckled at the messages. She knew Clarke was only trying to cheer her up, but the idea of Mama G having a go at the Bios made her heart a little happy.

“Can we go back?” Ryan finally asked.

“Why?” Anya replied, turning onto the street the apartment building was on.

“I just…” Ryan started. Then he huffed, “I want to tear him apart, you know? Like… how dare he? How dare they?”

Turning in her seat, Raven smiled at her little brother, “It’s all good, Ry. They can do and say whatever they want but they don’t have any control over us. They haven’t in a long time.”

“Besides, don’t you have a date?” Anya added, arching her brow playfully when his eyes met hers in the rearview mirror.

“I do,” he nodded.

“So you’ll borrow my car and bring it back in the morning?” Raven rolled her eyes at him.

He grinned, loving his sister and her knowledge of all things related to him. He did need to borrow her car, he’d left his truck at Abby’s. Then he scowled, “I don’t want to leave you tonight.”

“Ry,” Raven clicked her tongue at him. “I’ll be fine. Ahn isn’t going to leave my side for the rest of the night.”

“And we all know Clarke and Lexa will be back to the apartment soon too,” Anya said.

“Probably O too,” Raven nodded. She held out her hand for Ryan to take, smiling sadly when he did. “I know tonight sucked. And I’m sure they aren’t done trying to talk to us, but you don’t have to stop your life because of them. They didn’t stop theirs for us.”

**CG: (7:41p)**

Change of plans. Lex is dropping

me off before we go get snacks.   
She thinks I’m not thinking clearly

enough to make good food choices.

**CG: (7:41p)**

She says Anya can go with her.

You and I will wait at home for

them.

**CG: (7:42p)**

And I called O… I know you were

expecting that already but I wanted

to confirm your hypothesis for you.

 

“See?” Raven flashed her screen at her brother. “Clarke and Lexa have it all planned out. So Anya and I will wait for them. I’ll be fine. You can take me to breakfast tomorrow if you want, to tell me about your date.”

****

It took Raven three days to calm down enough to even think about the Bios and what she was certain they were going to ask her. Three days of hiding out at Lexa’s apartment because that was the only place she knew of where they wouldn’t find her. Anya had spotted one of Tadgh’s bodyguards down the street from the brownstone the day after the disastrous dinner.

Upon seeing the man, Anya marched right up to him and let him know she knew who he was and who he worked for. The threat of a lawsuit and a restraining order was enough to send the man scurrying away.

All of the issues with Raven and the Bios had distracted Anya from the fact her parents were in town again. She’d only remembered when Gus sent her a text to ask whether she felt like Italian or French for their dinner. A pen thrown at her had her head turning.

 ** _What’s wrong?_** Raven asked. She was sitting at the table in Lexa’s apartment, reading the latest batch of analysis reports from the lab. She’d glanced up to see Anya running a hand over her face.

 ** _They’re in town again_** , Anya sighed. **_My dad and Diana_**.

Raven straightened at that, **_Oh_**.

 ** _I’m supposed to have dinner with them. I forgot I agreed when they were here last week_** , Anya groaned, falling sideways into the couch. Another pen hit her in the back, so she turned to catch Raven’s signs with one barely open eye.

**_Do you not want to go?_ **

Turning her head completely and sighing, Anya shrugged as best she could, **_I do. But I don’t want to leave you here._**

That brought a smile to Raven’s face. She stood and moved to the couch, nudging Anya until she sat up. She lowered herself into the cushion next to her and smiled at her girlfriend, **_What if I said I’d like to go with you?_**

 ** _You don’t have to do that, Raves,_** Anya replied quickly. She hugged her tightly, **_I know you’ve got a lot going on right now. I don’t want you to stress over this too._**

 ** _Anya, it’s already five o’clock. That means you’ll be meeting them in an hour or two. That doesn’t leave me much time to stress,_** Raven said. She turned her head and kissed her neck, nipping a bit before she leaned back in Anya’s embrace. **_If they’re okay with it, I’d like to meet them. Maybe it’d get my mind off of things._**

Never in her life had Raven felt like she was being studied as intensely as Anya was taking her in. Nothing escaped those beautiful tawny irises when Anya unleashed them on her.

**_You’re sure?_ **

**_I am_** , Raven nodded.

A big smile slowly stretched Anya’s lips. She kissed her soundly, and pulled her close. But just as suddenly as her lips were there, they were gone again.

 ** _I’ll tell Dad we’ll go for pizza at that bistro we like. He’ll like that. A dress down day_** , Anya was already texting away. She winked at Raven when she added, **_Wear something red?_**

Rolling her eyes, Raven sighed like that’d be a great sacrifice, **_The things I do for you._**

****

Seventy-four minutes later, Raven and Anya were in the bistro with Gustus and Diana Woods. Lexa had promised to catch them the next day for brunch, not wanting to crash Raven’s big night meeting the parents. So there they sat, waiting for the waiter to bring them their beer and wine.

True to her word, Raven had worn red. Her red leather motorcycle jacket to be exact. It was over a black V-neck t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Her knee high boots hugged her legs in a way that had Anya drooling. Who knew calves could be so sexy?

 ** _You met at the lab?_** Gus asked.

 ** _Yes,_** Anya winked at Raven. **_She had a gigantic crush on me but didn’t know I’m deaf. She thought I hated her._**

Raven slapped her shoulder playfully, **_Hey! I thought no such thing! I just thought you were rude._**

 ** _Anya? Rude?_** Diana laughed and shook her head. **_To a gorgeous woman like you?_**

 ** _I said hello every day for weeks and never got more than a slight nod from her. I didn’t know what else to think_** , Raven shrugged. At Anya’s answering pout, she leaned over to kiss the corner of her mouth. **_I’m just playing, babe. You know how much I love you._**

Watching his eldest daughter smiling and playing with her girlfriend had Gus grinning. She’d never been quite so happy before. Not in all the time she’d lived with him. But there was something there, nearly hidden in her eyes, that had him curious.

 ** _What’s the matter, little warrior?_** He finally asked once they’d placed their orders.

 ** _Nothing,_** Anya smiled and shrugged. **_I’m really happy, Dad. Raven makes me happy._**

He arched a brow and scratched at his beard. Then he shook his head, **_I don’t buy it. Spill._**

 ** _Dad,_** Anya huffed.

 ** _You may as well tell him,_** Diana said. She bumped her shoulder against her husband’s and added, **_you know exactly how he gets. Like a dog with a bone._**

Glancing at Raven, Anya sighed. It wasn’t her story to tell but she wanted her parent’s opinion on the entire situation. If anyone could offer Anya the insight she was craving, it’d be Gustus. When Raven nodded, letting her know with another kiss that she was okay with her telling them, Anya smiled shyly. She hadn’t known Raven would be so open to letting her parents into their lives like that.

 ** _Raven’s biological parents have been coming around lately,_** Anya signed carefully.

 ** _You’re adopted?_** Diana asked.

Raven shrugged, **_yes and no. It can be a difficult situation to explain. I just don’t have anything to do with the Bios._**

Anya gave them just enough information to explain what had happened in the last week or so, nothing from Raven’s childhood though. She’d just finished talking about Tadgh’s sickness and Raven’s little brothers when her stepmother spoke.

 ** _Why would you hesitate to take in your brothers?_** Diana asked.

 ** _I just don’t –_** Raven started to answer but Anya quickly reached over and grabbed her hands. When three sets of eyes turned to her, she shook her head.

 ** _That is Raven’s story to tell when and if she wants to. She doesn’t need to talk about it all today._** Anya said, her hard eyes telling Gus and Diana to not press them on the subject. **_Just know that her hesitation is completely justifiable._**

After a few more gently probing questions the food arrived. They dropped the subject, allowing them to discuss the meals in front of them. Gus asked about the lab and the comet they’d discovered. Diana asked how the wedding planning for Lexa and Clarke was coming along. It was only after the plates were cleared away and they’d ordered dessert that Diana brought it up again.

 ** _Don’t you think taking in three prepubescent boys would be hard on you relationship?_** She asked.

 ** _I’m not asking Anya to help me do anything,_** Raven insisted right away. She didn’t want Gus and Diana to think she was expecting Anya’s help in any of that mess. **_She doesn’t have to do a single thing._**

 ** _Raves,_** Anya smiled at her. She cupped the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss, leaning her forehead against Raven’s once they separated. Then she turned to her father and stepmother. **_You should know by now that I have every intention of marrying Raven some day. We’ll build a future together in our brownstone. In that future we’ll have children. As many as Raven and I can handle. So Raven’s brothers, if we decide to do this, will be practice._**

 ** _Anya_** , Raven ducked her head into Anya’s shoulder, trying to hide her blush.

Bumping her shoulder up so Raven would look at her, Anya met her eyes, **_if you decide you want to this, if you want to take them in for however long they need to be with you, I’ll be there. You aren’t taking this on alone. I’m with you every single step of the way._**

****

Raven lasted a week before she contacted the Bios again. She had questions rolling around in her mind that she couldn’t silence. So, after consulting Anya, she emailed Zarita and set up a time and place for a sit down.

Tadgh and Zarita were exactly on time. Raven had requested for them to arrive at her apartment for lunch. They knocked on the door at noon.

Anya had been prepared for the meal. She’d made sure to take some pain meds an hour before they arrived, just to try to prevent a migraine from setting in. She wanted this lunch to go as smoothly as possible for Raven, so she made sure she was on her best behavior.

They’d just finished eating and moved to sit on the living room when Raven suddenly asked, “Why me?”

“Excuse me?” Tadgh replied, clearly puzzled by the question.

“Why me?” Raven repeated. She sat on the arm of the chair Anya occupied, trying hard not to glare at the Bios sitting on her couch. “Surely there’s some other relative? One of their aunts or uncles? Or a nanny?”

Zarita blinked like an owl at the questions. She’d been expected more hostility, not actual questions. “We… uh… we learned our lesson from how we were with you and Ryan. The boys have never been away from home for longer than a few weeks for their camps during the summer.”

“Do you know about them?” Tadgh asked.

“The boys?” Anya echoed Zarita’s term. Raven was sitting stiff as a board on the arm of the chair. She lifted a hand and rubbed her back, smiling slightly when she felt her muscle relax just a little.

“Yes,” Tadgh nodded. “Do you know about them?”

Raven shrugged. She slid back until she was in Anya’s lap. “I know as much as anyone who glances at tabloids would know. It isn’t like I’ve been researching you my whole life or something.”

“The twins, Rory and Rey, are eleven,” Tadgh spoke, a proud and fatherly smile appearing quickly. He reached for his wallet and pulled out pictures, holding them out for Raven to take. “Rogan is nine.”

“Eleven,” Raven repeated before clenching her jaw and pursing her lips.

It wasn’t like she didn’t know their ages. She’d heard about Zarita having the twins. It was just after Tadgh had announced he’d been married for years. She and Ryan had been petrified the Ó Conchobhairs were going to suddenly appear and take them away from the Griffins once their secret was out.

Thankfully that had never happened. She glanced at the photos before handing them back to him.

“We found out about the twins about a month after you and Ryan left,” Tadgh said quietly.

“After we left?!” Raven repeated in disbelief. “Seriously?”

“You know what he meant,” Zarita responded.

Stiffening under Raven, Anya glared at the older couple, “So you had two children hidden from the world for their entire lives and you still decided to have more? And then, when your great, big secret was out there, when the whole world knew you were happily married and had twins on the way, you never even tried to mend things with Raven and Ryan?”

“The papers said we couldn’t,” Tadgh defended. His tone took a rare harsh turn. “The papers the Griffins had drawn up said we were to leave you alone until you were eighteen. Any contact before that had to be initiated by you.”

Feeling the kind of anger she hadn’t felt in years building in her chest, Raven stared at the wall across the room. She bit the inside of her cheek and tried to take a few deep breaths just to calm down a bit. Then she started nodding, like she’d convinced herself of something.

“Did they ever have to hide their last name?” The question burst out of her before she even knew it had formed.

“No,” Tadgh answered.

“That’s because you claimed them,” Raven hissed. She stood up from Anya’s lap and began to pace. “The world still doesn’t know about me and Ryan. Not that that matters. I don’t want anyone to know. And neither does Ry. He wants to make it to the league on his own.”

That had the Ó Conchobhairs pausing. They’d never thought of revealing the existence of their older children. Yet another strike against them in their books on parenting Raven and Ryan.

Finally, Zarita spoke. “The world may not know about you bit the boys do. They know all about their big sister the genius scientist who discovered a comet. And their big brother, a future Hall-of-Famer.”

“That’s supposed to make her feel better?” Anya asked incredulously.

“My question still stands,” Raven cut off whatever response Zarita was going to offer. “Why me?”

It was Tadgh who answered, “You’re their sister.”

“Who they’ve never met,” Raven shot back.

“We live nearby,” Zarita tried to explain. “Did you know? The boys wouldn’t have to change schools or sports teams or clubs or anything. No new security measures would be needed.”

Stopping mid-stride, Raven glared at the Bios, “So you’re asking me because I’m convenient? The least disruptive for them? Wouldn’t a nanny be better? They could stay at home that way.”

“They don’t have a nanny. Just us,” Zarita whispered.

“Unbelievable,” Raven let out a harsh laugh. “I can’t give you an answer right now. I know you want one. I know he’s probably leaving soon for treatment and you want to be with him but I can’t give you an answer. I’m too angry to think straight.”

****

In the end, Raven had promised to contact them by the end of the week with an answer. Tadgh was due to fly to Berlin the following Monday so Raven’s answer coming on Saturday would give them a bit of time to tell the boys and make arrangements. That meant Raven had Friday night to hang out with Clarke, Lexa, Luna, and Anya. One last get together before Luna left the next day.

The evening had actually gone really well. Luna’s typical behavior was nowhere to be seen. She was funny and stayed well within the lines of propriety that she knew Raven expected.

 **Raven seems to be in a good mood tonight** , Luna commented once their gathering had moved to the pub.

Shaking her head, Anya replied, **_use ASL, Luna. You know Raven doesn’t know our signs._**

 ** _Right! Sorry!_** Luna turned to Rave and repeated her apology.

And just like that, everything was smooth sailing again.

Until Luna had her fourth shot. Then the old Luna reappeared.

Anya was telling a story about her childhood with her mother when Luna started playing with her hair. Raven hadn’t even noticed until Anya moved her head to the side and signed for Luna to stop. Again, apologies were offered quickly.

Then Clarke was sharing a story about one of her first dates with Lexa and how, even after a handful of heated make-out sessions, she still had trouble talking to her. Luna was laughing loudly, clapping at the story.

 ** _When Anya and I were dating, there was this one time I took her to the beach to surprise her_** , Luna signs quickly, giggling at the memory. **_It was before we’d ever done anything more than kissing. Then she took off her shirt and I saw her in this plain grey sports bra… I thought I’d die from thirst!_**

 ** _Luna_** , Lexa shook her head. She didn’t want to hear about her sister and her sex appeal.

 ** _No! Really!_** Luna shook her head and winked at Anya, **_I think we all know my Anya has always been a drop dead gorgeous woman!_**

Raven’s mouth snapped shut so hard her teeth clicked. She shot a glare at Luna and shook her head. She knew the past was the past but still. Why bring it up?

Noticing Raven’s stiffened posture and harsh look, Anya nodded. She excused herself, giving Raven a quick kiss, and grabbed Luna. She pulled her until they were standing in the back alley under a light.

 **What is wrong with you?** Anya demanded.

 **What?** Luna blinked at her.

Growling, Anya took a few steps away from her best friend. She ran a hand through her tousled hair, **You know Raven is already on edge around you right now. Do you have to say things like that?**

 **I’m no acting any differently than I usually do,** Luna responded, her eyes narrowing. **You’ve never had a problem with our stories before. You’re usually helping me tell them!**

 **Luna!** Anya shook her head. **You are my best friend. You know I love you. But Raven is my everything. I know you’re a touchy person. I know you’re only telling the stories for laughs. But you’re starting to cross the line into flirting and being inappropriate and that isn’t okay.**

 **I haven’t done anything!** Luna insisted.

Anya scoffed at that, **There were plenty of other stories you could have told just now. You didn’t need to start that story. You didn’t need to call me ‘your Anya’. You’re acting like you’re jealous of what I have with Raven.**

** I am not! **

**You broke up with me, Luna** , Anya reminded her as gently as her anger would allow. **You left and you ended it. I was hurt, yes. But I got over it. I moved past it.**

 **I know, Anya, I know** **,** Luna nodded.

 **Well then act like it! What we had was years ago! We were teenagers! You have Derrick now! And your two beautiful children!** Anya said. She ran both hands through her hair and huffed out a breath. ** I don’t know why you’re doing all of this. I know it isn’t because you love me like that, Luna. I know we’re only friends. But Raven asked you to stop. I know you listened for a bit, the beginning of tonight was great, but you’re doing all of it again. She doesn’t know you don’t mean it like that. All she does know is that you were my first love and she’s worried that love will rekindle. She’s scared of losing me, of losing us, and I can’t let her think that’s even a possibility.**

Luna rocked back on her heels, studying her friend for a moment, ** I’m sorry.**

 **I know. Just… can you cool it?** Anya pleaded.

 **I’m not used to curbing my behavior** **,** Luna reminded her.

 **Well, start learning** **,** Anya snapped. ** Raven is my number one priority, Luna. I don’t want to have to choose between the two of you but you’re making the situation way more difficult than it has to be!**

Chewing on her bottom lip, Luna took just a second to absorb Anya’s words. Then she nodded, ** You’re right. I’m not being fair to you or to Raven. I’ll… I guess I’ll do better with behaving. At least until she gets to know me.**

** That’s all I can ask. Thank you! **

**I love you, Anya,** Luna shrugged. Then she smiled, just a small one, ** You’re my best friend. And the last thing I want it a sad best friend. She’ll learn my ways eventually. Imagine the fun I’ll have with her then!**

 **Oh no…** Anya paled at that. She’d been playing peacemaker between her best friend and her girlfriend for weeks, trying to get them to see they could be good friends. She hadn’t thought about the possibility of them actually becoming good friends.

Nodding and smirking, Luna bopped Anya on the nose, **I promise to keep my hands to myself and to not be so touchy. But that just means I’ll be able to concentrate on convincing Raven she adores me.**

 **Please don’t do anything illegal?** Anya asked.

Throwing her head back and laughing, Luna clapped her hands a few times, ** the illegal stuff is a few years off I think… the pranks though… Those can start as soon as Raven stops looking at me like she wants to kill me!**

 **She doesn’t want to kill you,** Anya sighed. She shrugged then and smiled, **Maim you? Yes. Kill you? No.**

They laughed and let their hands fall to their sides. They enjoyed the night air, the stillness around them for a minute or two. Then Luna nudged Anya.

** She told me she’d give you up if she thought you felt like you had to choose between us. That she’d walk away if she thought it was hurting you to see us at odds. **

**What?** Anya stiffened, disbelief crossing her face in a flash.

 **When I went to apologize the other day. I didn’t… my apologies weren’t all that great,** Luna explained further. **She said she wasn’t going to make you choose between your girlfriend and your best friend. And since I’d been around longer, she’d bow out so you could have someone without having to choose.**

Anya stood stock-still. She never even considered Raven having those kinds of thoughts. Never, not even once, had she thought Raven would think she would have to choose between Luna and her.

 **You’re going to apologize properly to her before you leave tomorrow,** Anya insisted. Her best friend nodded without hesitation. **You won’t make excuses or try to reason with her. You’ll tell her she was right and that you’re sorry and you’ll leave it at that.**

 **I will,** Luna promised.

Nodding, Anya glanced back at the door leading into the pub, **Excuse me, I have to go and talk some sense into my girlfriend now.**

Instead of trying to distract, like Anya was worried she might, Luna opened the door for her. They made their way to the table quickly. Raven was there alone, guarding their drinks. That meant Clarke and Lexa were out on the dance floor.

 ** _Come with me?_** Anya offered her hand.

 ** _Everything okay?_** Raven asked before allowing Anya to pull her up.

She nodded. It was all she could do at the moment. She pulls Raven along to the back door of the pub again, this time heading across the street to a park so they can sit down. With a gentle shove, she had Raven sit on a bench before she crouched in front of her.

 ** _Anya?_** Raven arched a brow, ** _You’re scaring me._**

 ** _I’m so sorry, Love,_** Anya started. She shook her head when Raven started to respond. **_Let me get this out?_**

 ** _Alright,_** Raven agreed, settling back into the bench and watching her girlfriend apprehensively.

Taking just a moment, Anya took in Raven’s slightly disheveled appearance. Her hair was pulling out of her high ponytail, there were slightly dark circles under her eyes, her shirt was just a little wrinkled from all the hugs Anya had pulled her into during the evening.

 ** _I’m sorry, Raven,_** she said again. She shook her head when Raven tried to interject again. **_I need you know something. I need you to know that I’m sorry for not seeing what Luna was doing. I know it was all in jest for Luna and I ignored your concerns over it. She doesn’t have those feelings for me, but her behavior would suggest otherwise. I need you to know that I love you, with everything in me, everything I am._**

 ** _I love you,_** Raven said before cupping her face with her hands. She caught her lips in a hard kiss, just barely dipping her tongue into her mouth before pulling away.

Anya looked slightly dazed. She hadn’t been expecting a kiss. After a few seconds she shook her head to clear it and winked at Raven. Then she continued, **_I need you to swear you’ll never give up on me. I know I can be dumb sometimes. I know I have habits that drive you mad. But I can’t be without you._**

 ** _Oh, babe,_** Raven shook her head quickly. **_I would never want to give you up. I just… I know Luna probably told you –_**

 ** _She did. She told me what you said about stepping away from me so I wouldn’t have to choose. And I don’t want that. Not now, not ever,_** Anya leaned forward until her knees hit the ground and her head was on Raven’s lap. She wrapped her arms around her and held tight. It was only after Raven lifted her head so she could kiss her again that Anya continued, **_You’re it for me, Raven. I have no doubt about that. It is you and me against the world. And I need you to know that I am so, so sorry for not straightening Luna out earlier._**

 ** _As long as you see when she’s doing it in the future, we’re good._** Raven winked at her. **_I love you, Anya._**

Nodding, Anya moved to sit next to her on the bench, **_I love you, Raven._**

****

In the end, Raven agreed to take her brothers in for the duration of the Bios being in Europe. She insisted on having everything in writing. She was given power of attorney and important documents. Tadgh set up a bank account for her to use to support the boys. He’d tried to give house but Raven had refused. She had a home with Anya already, there was no sense in buying another. She’d just stay at the Ó Conchobhair house until they were home again.

A week before Zarita was scheduled to leave to join Tadgh in Berlin, Anya led a blindfolded Raven through the city.

“Where are you taking me?” Raven laughed.

“You’ll see,” Anya chided. “Stop being a child. Let me surprise you every once in a while.”

Fifteen minutes later, Anya pulled the blindfold off with a flourish. Raven stared up at the brownstone.

“I’m confused,” Raven whispered.

“It’s done.”

“What do you mean its done?” Raven whirled to face her.

Anya grinned and led her up the stairs, “I mean it’s finished. Luna and I worked nearly non-stop while she was here. Lexa too, whenever she could find time away from work and Clarke.”

“It’s finished?” Raven said, her mind in a daze as she took in the beautiful foyer in front of her.

“Lexa and I put in the last few light bulbs earlier today,” Anya nodded.

It was almost like Anya was a child on Christmas. She pulled Raven from room to room, pointing out all the features she thought Raven would like. The colors were perfect, each room a shade of grey with a color to accent things. Of course, the master bedroom and bathroom were her favorites. Raven smiled when she saw all the things she and Anya had picked out together.

“I can’t wait for you to move in!” Anya gushed, clapping her hands.

“Me too!” Raven jumped into her arms. “I can’t wait for the Bios to come back from Europe so I can move in and we can start our life together!”

Spinning in a circle, Anya laughed with her. Then she lowered her to the ground and kissed her. She caught her bottom lip between her sucked ever so slightly before biting down a little. Before Anya knew what was happening, she had Raven pinned to the wall in their new bedroom.

“Raves,” Anya pulled away, panting slightly. “I already talked to Zarita and Tadgh. You and boys will e staying here with me. Whenever you’re ready to move it, you say the word. That’s why Zarita delayed her departure for a week, so we’d have time to get you settled and let the boys pick out things for their rooms.”

“What?”

“I told you,” Anya laughed again, hugging Raven tightly, “I’m all in. So you and your brothers will stay here. This is our home. I want to make it ours now. Not in a few months.”

“Me and the boys?”

“Yes,” Anya nodded, giving her a quick kiss. “So how about it? Want to move in with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and questions are encouraged! And encouraging!


End file.
